


The Light at the End of the Tunnel

by nedap279



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedap279/pseuds/nedap279
Summary: Darkness. Expansive, bottomless darkness surrounding him. That was the first thing that he remembered. The next was the feeling of someone’s hand gripping his arm.A short one shot of Dean and Cas's interaction in the afterlife and a flashback to their life before death.





	The Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't think that I would ever post anything here but I ended up writing this for an assignment in class and thought it was alright. Any criticisms are extremely welcome. Please don't hesitate to tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanks for reading :)

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Darkness. Expansive, bottomless darkness surrounding him. That was the first thing that he remembered. The next was the feeling of someone’s hand gripping his arm. The feeling was so new, the heat of the hand so warm compared to the icy coldness of all the other people surrounding him that he felt like he was being branded by a hot iron. And suddenly he was flying, the air rushing past his face and the rhythmic flapping of wings above him being the only indicators of this. He looked up to see who, or rather what, was carrying him and was met with a flurry of black feathers. He followed them to their source and for some reason, he felt like he recognised who it was that was carrying him. The name was perched right on the tip of his tongue and yet seemed out of reach. The creature seemed to know their way around because there was no one else around wherever they were now. He stood facing it  
“Dean” whispered the creature.  
He looked around and realised that he was the only person that the creature could be speaking to. The mention of what was apparently his own name seemed to stir something in his mind as if he was on the verge of remembering something important.  
“You have to remember who you are, where you are. You must remember who I am. Otherwise, we’re never getting out of here. Dean, please tell me you remember me.”  
The creature’s voice sounded desperate, pleading with him to do the impossible. The hand that had been secured around his arm slid down to hold his hand. He could see tears gathering in the eyes of the creature and for some reason that was enough to make him feel more sorrow than he ever thought was possible. A single tear dropped down from the creature’s eye and he couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and wipe it away. And with that, he remembered.  
They had been driving down a long stretch of road in his old Chevy, the classic rock blaring from the sound systems. Cas sat beside him, gazing out at the woodland flying past them. The wind was whipping his cropped black hair in all directions.   
“It would have been easier to just fly there you know”  
“Cas, you know I hate planes”  
“I’m not complaining, you know that I love our road trips, I’m just saying that if we had booked a flight instead, you wouldn’t be as tired as you are now. And we wouldn’t have had to get up as early as we did.”  
“You would have been awake already anyway, you always get up early.”  
“Yeah, well, that doesn’t necessarily mean that I like getting out of bed that early.”  
He couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up from him. He turned to look at Cas again and saw that he too was smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling from the sheer intensity of it. He was trying to memorise this. The sight of Cas, his laugh, just everything about him. He held out his hand and Cas grasped it firmly with his own. Somehow his hand managed to be warmer than the sun that was shining on them through the window.  
“Cas, I lo- “  
The words were cut off by the screech of metal hitting metal. In that moment he felt time stop. The impact of the oncoming car would have sent him flying through the windshield if it had not been for the seatbelt that was securely fastened around him. He watched as the hood of the car crumpled up, getting closer and closer to them. The other car must have pushed them quite far because their car started falling down the precipice that had been at the side of the road. On the first flip, the windshield shattered, making glass fly all over the car. He could feel that some of it had become embedded in his arm, the continuous movement of the falling car meant that the wound kept being agitated, making even more blood come forth. He tried to look beside himself to see if Cas was alright, but his head kept being jerked around. Eventually, they reached the bottom of the valley and everything faded into black.  
“Cas” he shouted, as he opened his eyes again. He could still feel the remnants of the teardrop on his finger.   
“Cas, are you okay? Were you hurt badly? Where are we?”  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t able to save you. Why couldn’t I save you?” said Cas, each syllable laced with more pain and guilt than the previous one, each word causing another tear to fall down his face. Dean reached forward hugging Cas, feeling him collapse into his arms.  
“It’s not your fault Cas, it was an accident. I was the one driving if you’re trying to blame someone then blame me.” He said into the crook of Cas’s neck. Cas gently unwrapped his arms from Dean and took a step back.  
“You don’t get it. What the hell is the point of being an angel if you can’t even save the people you love?”  
“But you did Cas, you saved me. Maybe not from the car crash, but you’ve saved me in many ways. You were there for me when my dad kicked me out when I had nowhere else to go. You saved me from falling into a downward spiral when I found out that Sammy didn’t want anything to do with me. You even came with me to Bobby’s funeral, which I would have found unbearable otherwise. You stopped me from hating myself. You’ve saved me so many times Cas that I can’t thank you enough for it. Not being able to do it just once is okay.”  
Cas looked up at him, tears once again filling his eyes. Slowly the feathers from his wing started to fall off, each being replaced by a brilliantly white one. He moved forward to try and comfort him and wipe away his tears, and the moment he touched him, there was no more darkness.


End file.
